Growing up together,
by Claudias Magical Pencil
Summary: HanaHitsu both share an apartment together and chaos ensues, along with many love times, first chapter will not be chaos yet, i don't want to scare readers! WARNING: LEMON, YAOI, HARD KNIKY LOVETIMEs


FANFICTION!! - Growing up Together,

* * *

**DISCLAIMER!** I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO BLEACH OR ANY MONEY TO BLEACH. (I do not make money from this. Just to make sense!)

* * *

HanaHitsu

* * *

This fanfic will be solely about the love that they share (HANAHITSU) and that they do love eachother and their looveing adventires with many bad erros 

Once upon a day, Histugayay was walking do the stret and he saw the face of his person of love. He began to increase speed to run! When he reached his lover Hanatoru.

"Uhhh HI!" Hana said awkwardly as he tripped on the banana that appeared!

"HELLO MY LOVE!" said hitsu with astrange feeling of love that was happy good in his heart. These feelungs were to share with HANA!

"I love you too" hana said from the ground (because h fell remember?) there was no time to lose, they headed back to the aprntment that they lived in together and then they ripped off eachothers cloths and went to bed (no sex). The manseed was not planted quite yet. (mmmm)

That is the basis of their realationship! Now to the story!

* * *

Oh Hana you are quite the partner, hitsu said as he looked at his lover get dressed whjile Histu was still in the bed that they bought one yuear earlier with their mony that they made from working in soul society which is a place where all the souls go to live and protect human's in the human world of course. (incase you did not know sould are souls of people who are DIE!)

They both got dressed, showered and headed off to their jobs in their divisions Hana to the 4th and Hitsu to his own, Hitsu was was captain of a whole squad! HOW!? He is so small! But surprisingly hes very very old man. He has no old wrinkles and no bad back problems and he doesn't fall (hana does fall because he's a klutz) It was a good thing that he had no manwrinkes or back-bads because then him and Hana couldn't make SEX! Hitsu thought that to himself.

"Oh goodbye Hana" Hitsu said as he pecked Hana on the cheek (the bum of cheek! J/K LAWL! It was his face cheek :P) They then each hugged and flash-jumped away (I've always wanted to falsh jump, but I keep trying but I just fall out of the treehouse!)

SeiReiTei is suddenly under attack as soon as they go to their number-divisions! It was sudden! And HURT!  Everyone has to fight the Arranchar it was very hard and scary and some people got hurting and some people make dead, but DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT, because Hana can heal people! By STABBING THEM! (HAHA AMADA)

You don't have to have your heart worried, thought, because Hana and Hitsu are okay because they are the LOVE in this right? (lol) So anyway, even though Htsu was not deaded he still had hurting in his heart because he missed Hana so dearly much. Love. He knew that Hana was busy making better people but he was still jealouse,

They hadn't had the sexy-man-love-time yet, which surprising because they had been dating for almost 6 months! And they were both old enough to do! The sexy-man-love-time! They both wanted to but were afrid of asking outachother (splling?) Hitsu decidesd that tonight that he would make sexy kiniky-sextime to Hana… if it was the last thing he DO! (but he won't force Hana if Hana doesn't want to sexy-man-love-time. He doesn't want to rapetime!)

They both worked very hard tonight day that they worked, they had to casue it was heir job! And so they sweated a many and were fowl of smell, they decided to go home after work and shower twice to get the icky from their icky smelle of man.

When they got home they checked thweir mlebox and it had a box in it labelled "FedEx" (my mom had this once, she was very happy time) They werren't excepting anything but brought it with them brought it with them. Theyr bort it up to thur apartment. They then proceeded (amana used that word once) to open it (I hope I used it right) they found inside a bottle of wine from the Human World. 'From: Ichigo and Rukia We hope your relationship lasts like ours ;D' The card on the wine said. They both blushed of blushy like a red red red rose on fire that was red and in lava and happy! THE COLOR OF LOVE!

They made a kiss and it was goodly and smart timing. Then Hitsu began to open the wine as he gave Hana a hug, this was very difficult to do so he gave up. Then he went into their kitchen and brought out two glass cups and cork removed the wine. Thy poored their wine out and drank it slowly as they made steady conversations, often Hitsu has to confort Hana because he is sad seeing all those hurt people but he is also happy at same time because he helps them, Hitsu sees only pain but is mature enough to be happy still. They then cuddled in front of the t.v. and then Hitsu turns off the t.v. and turns to Hana and looked deep into his eyes, this didn't frighten Hana he felt loved! HAPPY! LOVE!

Hana then hugged him and started to make out they did! (oh my!) They were being pashunate (slepling?) They slowly carcassed eachuthors backs as they made of kissing of tongues. Tongues had saliva on them and were wet and fun. They continued this as Hitsu got this feelung and decided to go for it, he started to moving his hands to Hana's lower half. Hana got the picture and he wanted the sexy-man-love-time time too!. Then Hana started to rub the happy time-place in Hitsu's pants! (omg look where it's going!) They then removed their of the pants and the underwears. They could feel the massiveness of eachjother nakedly. They decided to go continue and love make eachother with manseed! Hitsu spun Hana around to face other direction and thurst his massive man-peepee into the bum of the Hana. Hana moaned.

"nnngh."

"nngh" Hitsu said jokinglu at Hana's awkward noise!

"Hey don't stop keep going! PLEASE! LOVE!" Hana said demandingly."YOU BETTER GO NOW!!" Hana screamed. Hitsu then continued to turst his man-thing into Hana repeatedly and this made Hana screm out of happy-joy-loveign-stuff! Hana thought it was painly but he loved Hitsu and they would do ANYTHING for eachother!! They decided to conitnue eventhough that was already decided.

Hitsu continued to thrust into Hana with his manstick and Hana made sounds that Hitsu thought were delicious (NOT FOOD DELICIOUS SEXFULL DELICIOUS) and they had the lovetime for the WHOLE NIGHT.

Of course they were tired for work the next day because of all the MANSEX so they called in sick. Then they had more kiniky love-makingtime while they wre at their home. They loved the sexy-man-love-time. But they couldn't not call in sick the nxtnext day because they just had to work again or they could not afford food.

They had a difficult choice-decision to make. Did they stay home fot more sexy-man-love-time or did they get food money? They decided they had to work but that they still loved eachother and hadm any hours left in their long lifes to weork on their kiniky man love. Together. (the sextime) They were very happy with eachother's decision and were gonna just keep the love-time to themselves until they were happy enough. Love.

* * *

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!: They both have the sexy-man-love-time on their mind's and can't concentrate on their work, what will happenw htn the Hana has to heal lifes!? NOTHING GOOD!! ILL TELL YOU THAT MUCH!

R&R (w/e that means 3)

* * *

A/N.

I had some many time to think on this, and I think I will do many chapetsr of their aventurs of lovely lovetime!!


End file.
